prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ritsuko Usami
Ritsuko Usami (宇佐美 律子 Usami Ritsuko), is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Ritsuko debuted in manga chapter 76 of volume 16 and Episode 102 of the anime alongside Eru Amamiya. Ritsuko is a Lovely type idol with coral pink as her theme color. Appearance Ritsuko is a light-skinned girl with deep pink eyes. She has long orange/red hair matching them that is worn in pigtails held by thin, pink bands. Her Autumn/Winter attire consists of long-sleeved white shirt covered with pink coat and dark pink scarf, red skirt, light pink stocking, and pink fur boots. For Spring/Summer she wears light pink dress, white socks, and red shoes. Personality As a Lovely type idol, Ritsuko acts girly, sweet, and cute, just like a princess. Full of imagination and dreams, she also appears to be obsessed with cute things. She does not, however, appear to shown any concern for her statistics. Although she seems quite poor at handling social situations (something that improves as the series progresses), she is actually a kind person in general. This becomes more evident when has a serious disease, and she practices a new song for her to help her recover more quickly. Surprisingly, she is well aware of her best relationship with Tsubasa, which appears to be somewhere between Slavic characters. Like other characters, she is also quite afraid of ghosts, sometimes even to the point of life. Chronology New Grade Entrance Ritsuko was first introduced in Episode 102 as a new idol who has recently been accepted into Paniverse, where she is recognised by Julius Rozenburg from the dancing videos that Julius uploads online. Eru soon learns Julius has been assigned a mentor, which got her excited, as she watches Julius' Art Show every morning. Both Eru and Ritsuko are introduced to Julius' fellow friends. At the school entrance ceremony Kumiko Maekawa is revealed to be Ritsuko's homeroom teacher, but Eru herself is much more excited about meeting Julius and Eru, who comments on how they and Eru are on the same wavelength. Eru and Ritsuko ended up as classmates, and the two begin to call each other by their first names. With whole Grade 5 students received information from Principal Mia Tsurusaki on an upcoming audition for new students to become the model for Paniverse' New Student Announcing. During the day of the audition, Eru and Ritsuko are revealed to have won after performing their respective songs together: Exciting World and I and Sentimental Starlight. Unit Forming In Episode 130, Eru, Julius, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko are approached by Léopold Honoré, who asks him to form a new unit. Manager Cavalier believes that their unit single fits their performance perfectly, and after looking over the lyric sheet, Eru agrees to partner up with Julius, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko. Ritsuko educates Eru on past idol units, saying that it's important for units to exhibit the best side of each member. During a meeting with Shijimi-sensei and Cavalier, Eru, Julius, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko reveal their unit name - SOVIET. Excluding Ritsuko (Angel Poland), the whole personals belong to Russia's neighbours. Angel Devil, who believes they are going to become enemies, flies from heaven to Paniverse Elementary School and approaches SOVIET, which causes the unit to failed their actifities. The only mission is the group fights for him. In Season 4 Second Half, SOVIET is now renamed The Slavs (aka The Creative Prince Russia and His Assistants) after the rivalry collapse of Soft☆Germanic and Latin8 (now IC Latina). Etymology Usami (宇佐美): U'' (宇) means 'eaves', ''Sa (佐) means 'to help', and Mi (美) means 'beautiful'. Some people like to earn her nickname "Beautiful Girl Helping on the Eaves". Ritsuko (律子) means "Child of Law". Relationships Eru Amamiya: Being classmates, the two of them are good friends besides Eru's relationship with Julius. Ritsuko has a habit of embarrassing Eru on occasion (Similar to Ren & Rui). Ritsuko looks up to Eru and wants to learn more about her and her dancing. Tsubasa Kohinata: Ritsuko and Tsubasa are very close as the two are best friends - like when Tsubasa misses Ritsuko before her debut. Like most friends they do argue a bit but always get along after. Natsuki Aizawa: Ritsuko is Natsuki's of six important friends after Aiko, Ren, Rinne, before Hiroko and Karin. Ritsuko always wishes she could play piano like Natsuki does. Julius Rozenburg: Julius enjoys Ritsuko's weather forecast. They also help each other in the classroom, and usually, before going to bed, Julius shows Ritsuko his art projects. Rinne Hoshizora: Rinne is often shown to dislike Ritsuko's defiance of the law, though she does not leave her post to take any action. Hiroko Kiriya: Ritsuko has an admiration for Hiroko, but she appears to dislike her. Kaname Uzuki: As Ritsuko loves to tell about weather. Kaname however tends to do cat tricks in front of her, this really annoys her. Despite this situation, the two are friends. Kotori Oniyama: Kotori and Ritsuko are members of The Slavs. Trivia * Birthday: 19 August * Favourite foods: Pancake, sausage with rice, cherry, chocolate cake. * According to Episode 103, Ritsuko has fear of Eru's family. * Ritsuko mentions having a cat upon the player unlocks Kaname Uzuki in Angel Simulator. * Ritsuko shares traits with Usami Ichika from [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/KiraKira%E2%98%86Pretty_Cure_A_La_Mode KiraKira'☆'Pretty Cure A La Mode] for this following reasons: ** Both have orange hair: In Ritsuko's case, she has light orange hair. In Ichika's case, orange hair is her civilian form. ** Both have pink eyes. ** Both have the same theme color, that is pink. ** Both have the same surname, and their given names shares few letters. * She has a pet sloth named Miroslav, which can be seen sleeping inside her bedroom. * She is shown to be good friends with Natsuki Aizawa. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols